


The Fight: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty  Townsend has been blowing off Annie lately and then stands her up for a date because he forgot causing them to get into a fight.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Fight: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie checked her phone to see no new messages or missed calls from Ty as she entered the school, where she’d spend the next eight hours in hell. She noticed that Ty has been distant lately. She tried not to think about why this was happening but she couldn’t help it. Annie hadn’t seen much of her boyfriend as of late. At school they ran in different social circles so it was understandable but Ty always would greet her at her locker before and after school but for the last week he wasn’t at her locker. Annie continued to try not to let it bother her but it was easier said than done. She saw Ty talking to Gabe, CeCe, Luke, and Jackson as she made her way down the hall. 

Gabe noticed Annie walking towards them but noticed she wasn’t her cheerful self this morning. He tapped his best friend on the shoulder grabbing his attention before pointing at Annie. “Dude, what’s going on with the two of you?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on. I know you better than anyone. It’s not nothing.”

“I’m just under a lot of pressure. The scouts from different university and MLB teams are coming to watch me pitch. I have a lot on my mind.”

“That doesn’t mean you should be avoiding your girlfriend. You think I haven’t noticed that you’re not greeting her at her locker in the mornings and after school? If I’ve noticed there’s no way Annie hasn’t picked up on that either.”

“I’m not avoiding her. I just have a lot going on. She understands that.”

“Yes you are. You’re going to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to you.” Gabe gave him the look that he always gave Ty telling him he’s wrong and that he needs to fix this.

“I’m not going to ruin my relationship with Annie. I know that she’s the best thing in my life. I wouldn’t dare jeopardize losing her.” Ty responded hoping Gabe would just leave him alone. 

Annie walked by them not even acknowledging Ty and his friends. Gabe gave Ty a shove letting him know he better go talk to her. Ty sighed as he ran after Annie who was heading to the newspaper room. Just as Annie was about to reach the room she felt someone grab her hand pulling her away from her destination. She turned around to see Ty standing there, the boy who had basically been ignoring her the last week or so. 

Annie wanted stay upset with him but when she saw those blue eyes looking back at her she couldn’t stay mad at him. She felt Ty pull her closer to them as they stood there in the hallway as people passed by them. 

“Hi Annie.” Ty smiled as he placed his hands on her waist. 

“Hi.” Annie said as she was still upset by the fact that Ty was ignoring her. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Annie, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing.” Annie said as she didn’t want to tell Ty what was on her mind. 

“I know that this isn’t nothing. I’m not letting you go until you talk to me.” Ty said as he noticed that Annie refused to make eye contact with him. “Annie, please look at me.” Ty continued as Annie did as he asked now making eye contact with him. 

“You’ve been distant with me lately. You always greet me before and after school by my locker. But for the last week you haven’t. I can’t help but feel like you don’t want to date me anymore. If you want to breakup with me just say so.” Annie said as she felt the tears begin to fall down her face. 

“Oh love, I’m sorry that I made you feel this way. It was never my intent, Annie. I love you.” Ty responded as he wiped away the tears from Annie’s face.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You have nothing to apologize for. How about tonight we go out on a date? I’ll pick you up after I’m done with practice.”

“I just feel like I’ve done something wrong. I’ll have to make sure all of my homework is done. But it should be doable.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you later. I’ve gotta get going to class.” Ty said as he kissed Annie before making his way to American History.

Annie felt a sense of relief as she and Ty kind of cleared the air, but she was still hesitant that everything was okay with Ty and her. She went about the rest of her day trying her best not to worry. Soon it was time for lunch, she made her way into the cafeteria to see Kyle and Nellie lost in whatever they were having a discussion about. Annie decided that she didn’t want to be around anyone as she sat down at an empty table. Nellie noticed that Annie was sitting all by herself.

“Kyle, do you know what’s going on with Annie?” Nellie asked as she started to get up from the table.

“It probably has something to do with my brother but I’m not sure. It’s definitely not like her not to join us at lunch. We should go over there.” Kyle responded as he started to follow Nellie leading making his way to Annie’s table. 

Annie sat alone the table as her back was turned to Kyle and Nellie’s table as well as the table Ty sat at with his friends. She was lost in her thoughts as she didn’t notice let alone hear Kyle and Nellie walk up and sit down at the table. Neither one of them said a word to Annie as they just observed her. Annie finally looked up to see her two friends staring at her.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Nellie asked as she knew her friend wasn’t okay.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“You normally sit with us at lunch. That’s not like you. What’s wrong? Don’t say nothing because I know it’s not nothing. Did my brother do something?” Kyle asked as he was ready to kick his older brother’s ass. 

“Ty has been distant lately. I’ve barely seen or talked to him. He says he’s fine but I don’t believe him. There’s something going on.”

“Oh I’m sure he’s fine. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Ty looked over in the direction of his girlfriend and his brother at a different table than their normal spot. He informed Gabe that he’d see him at practice. Ty normally didn’t bother Annie or Kyle during the lunch period but today something was telling him to go over there. Ty took a seat next to Annie who was surprised to see him sitting next to her.

“What are you doing?” Annie asked as she raised her eyebrows as she was shocked to see him sitting there next to her.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I just wanted to see my girlfriend.” Ty said as he put his hand on top of hers.

“We agreed that when we first started dating that spending lunch together was off limits. You broke rules.”

“Sometimes rules are meant to be broken.”

“You’re impossible.” Annie rolled her eyes as Ty acted all offended at her response. 

“Alright, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you tonight. Promise.” Ty said as he stood up so he could go to his next class.

“Okay.” 

Annie made a quick stop by Sullivan’s before heading home to finish her homework before her date with Ty. Once she got home she got right to work on her homework. She was excited to finally have some alone time with Ty. She didn’t care what they did, that didn’t matter as much to her. Annie noticed that it was starting to get dark out and she knew that Ty was done with practice by now. She pulled out her phone to call him. No answer.

Annie sat on the couch as she waited for Ty to show up. But he never did. Annie pulled out her phone to text him to find out why he stood her up. “Hey! Where are you? Did you forget that we had a date tonight?” Once she clicked sent she couldn’t help by wonder why he’d stand her up. All she knew was that he better have a damn good reason for not showing up. 

Annie got tired of waiting for him to call or text she grabbed her keys making her way out the door and walked the two blocks to the Townsend residence. A million thoughts ran through her head as she walked to Ty’s. It wasn’t like him to ignore her calls or texts. One would say it was completely out of character for him. Annie knocked on the front taking a deep breath as she waited for someone to answer. She was lost in her own world not realizing that Maddie had answered the door. 

“Annie?” Maddie questioned as she was concerned about the young girl who was like another daughter to her.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Annie asked as felt embarrassed that she wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings.

“Are you here to see Ty?” 

“Yeah.”

“Is everything okay?” Maddie asked Annie as she could see the worry in the girl’s eyes.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Ty and I made plans after practice but he stood me up. I came here to get to the bottom of things. I know it’s late but I don’t think this can wait.” 

“Well, come on in. For what it’s worth I’m sorry that my son stood you up. He’s upstairs in his room. I’m gonna go ahead and let Dana Sue know that you’re here. Just to be on the safe side. Depending how things up upstairs I’ll give you a ride or Ty can take you home.” Maddie responded as she pulled Annie in for a hug hoping that would calm the young girl down.

“Thank you Maddie.” Annie said as she pulled away from their hug before making her way upstairs.

“Good luck.”

Annie gave Maddie a smile and said a quick hello to the younger Townsend siblings before making her way upstairs to talk to the one person she came here to see. She felt her heart racing as she walked up the stairs to Ty’s room. Annie noticed that his door was ajar so she could see into his room. She noticed that Ty was sitting at his desk, so his back was facing her. Annie walked into his room closing the door behind her. She didn’t know his bad things were going to get so she closed the door to be on the safe side.

Ty didn’t bother to turn around to see who was in his room. It didn’t matter to him at least not in this moment. He continued to do homework as he got a text. Annie watched as he answered the text from Gabe she assumed. This only made her more upset because she was feeling unimportant to Ty. She couldn’t believe it. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Annie yelled startling Ty who wasn’t expecting to see Annie standing there upset as he turned around.

“Annie, what are you doing here? It’s late.” Ty said as he stood up from his desk meeting Annie who was standing in the middle of his room.

“Seriously? That’s all you’ve got to say. Unfuckingbelievable. It’s obvious that I’m not important to you. How could I be so stupid?” Annie cried as she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

It was in that moment that Ty realized how bad he had fucked things up. He made plans with Annie and blew her off. “Annie, I’m sorry. I forgot about our date. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Ty said as he moved closer to her. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough. I’m done. I can’t do this anymore.” Annie yelled as she turned away to walk out the door.

Ty knew he couldn’t let her leave not before he explained himself. He blocked the door so she couldn’t leave. “Please, Babe. Let me explain.” Ty pleaded as he stood in front of the door.

“What’s there to explain? You don’t care about me or our relationship. I can’t be the only one willing to put effort into a relationship when the other person obviously doesn’t give a damn.”

“Annabelle, I do care. Okay. Please let me explain. If you don’t believe me after I explain you can leave.” 

“Why should I listen to you? You continue to blow me off. I waited hours for you. Hell I even texted and called you and never heard back but you didn’t have a problem texting Gabe back. Maybe you should date Gabe instead.” Annie yelled getting more upset that the fact that she wasn’t important to Ty like he was important to her.

“Please low your voice. There’s no need to yell.” Ty said calmly as he knew yelling wouldn’t help their situation. “Just let me explain. Five minutes is all I need.”

“Five minutes and then I’m gone.” Annie said as she wiped away her tears, beating Ty to it. 

Ty took Annie’s hand in his leading her over to his bed. He felt a sense of relief that she didn’t try to pull away. Annie took a seat on the bed as she didn’t dare make eye contact with him. She was scared about what he was going to say. Ty took a seat next to her as he knew he needed to come clean about everything.

“I know I’ve been distant lately and I’m sorry I stood you up. I had every intention of taking you out on our date but then I got to practice and it all went downhill from there. There were some scouts at practice and let me just say I didn’t have it today. Coach Cal said that them being there at practice and seeing that I wasn’t on my A game didn’t matter. I know he’s right but baseball is all I have. It’s who I am and if the scouts don’t think I’m good enough. It’s over. School has been kicking my ass too. I need to keep my grades up as well. I’m just under so much pressure.” Ty said as he felt a sense of relief getting all of that off his chest. Ty felt Annie take his hand in hers causing him to relax. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“You should have told me Tyler.” Annie said as she was still a little upset with him.

“I know I know. Are we okay?” 

“I don’t know. You shut me out. You ignored me. You forgot about our date after you promised you wouldn’t. You made me feel like I wasn’t good enough. How can I trust you?”

“Annie, I’m truly sorry about all of this. I understand where you’re coming from but I thought it was best that you didn’t know about the pressure I’ve been under. It wasn’t your problem. I can see how you thought that I was avoiding you but I can promise you that it was never my intent. I know that I’m going to have to prove that you can trust me again. I don’t want to lose you. You’re the most important person in my life. You keep me grounded. You’ve made life so much more bearable. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m going to do better, I promise. I love you more than you’ll ever know.” Ty said softly as he noticed that Annie’s eyes never left his.

“If we’re going to continue this relationship there are going to have to be some changes.” Annie said as she got up to grab a piece of paper and pen from Ty’s desk. Ty watched Annie as she wrote something on the piece of paper before making her way back over to Ty. “Annie and Ty’s Contract.” Annie said as she read what she wrote on the piece of paper. 

“Wait, you’re serious?” 

“Absolutely. This will hold us both accountable. Whatever we write on this paper we must abide by it.”

“Okay. I think we can make this work. So what’s the first one?” Ty asked as he knew Annie was serious about this. 

“To never keep things from each other no matter how big or small they may be.” Annie said as she wrote it down.

Annie with Ty came up with a list of ten things that night before it was time for her to head home. Once the list was completed Ty and Annie both signed their names acknowledging that they agreed to the things on the list. She couldn’t stop herself from yawning. Annie felt Ty pull her into an embrace. For the first time in a week or so she felt like they were going to be okay. Ty kissed her forehead. She definitely missed the small moments she and Ty shared. 

“Let’s get you home.” Ty said as he broke their embrace putting his hand out for Annie to grab.

“Do I have to go?”

“Yes ma’am. It’s late not to mention we have school tomorrow. I’ll drive you home. I don’t want you walking.” 

“It’s just two blocks.”

“True, but I’m not taking any chances.”

“Ty?”

“Annie?”

“You’re gonna be great tomorrow. Try not to think about the scouts being at the game. Just go out there and do your thing.”

“Are you going to be there?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world. I’ll try not to embarrass you but I can’t make any promises.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ty said as he grabbed his phone and keys from his desk so he could take Annie home.

“Good.”

“Are we good?” Ty asked just wanting to make sure because he had been such a jerk to Annie and their relationship. He didn’t realize how terrible he had been.

“We are now.”

“Thank God. I owe you a date. How about tomorrow after the game we go do our own thing just the two of us?”

“Are you sure you’re going to be up for it after the game?” Annie asked as she hoped he wasn’t feeling pressure to do this for them.

“Absolutely. There’s nothing I’d rather do after a game. Leave everything to me.” Ty said as he kissed Annie reassuring her that he wanted to do this. 

“Okay. You’ve always been better at planning our dates anyway. We better go before my mom grounds me for all of eternity.” 

“Let’s go.” Ty said as he entwined his fingers with Annie’s. For the first time in a week he found himself truly smiling instead of acting as if everything was okay. Annie knew how to make everything better. And for that he was grateful.

“I love you, Tyler.” 

“I love you, Annabelle. I’ll never stop saying it.” 

Ty and Annie made their way downstairs hand in hand so he could take her home. As much as Ty didn’t want her to leave he knew he’d see her tomorrow and they had a date planned for tomorrow night. He was definitely looking forward to it. Annie and Ty felt confident with the fact that they got everything out in the open. As nervous as Ty was about the game tomorrow because of the scouts, his worry and nervousness began to fade because he had Annie by his side. He that he could get through anything with Annie by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think!


End file.
